narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kikunojō
Name I heard 'Kikunojō' instead of 'Kikujō'.--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:48, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yup, I heard it again. Though this would require the change of kanji. I guess he was listed in credits only under his nickname.--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:26, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I also released that, change it if u want but leave the current name as a nick nameMunchvtec (talk) 22:35, December 6, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :::And do you now of any moment he's called Kikujō in the anime? If not, his current name is simply a mistake.--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:44, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::his buddy called him it wen they were thinking about tsunade i thinkMunchvtec (talk) 22:46, December 6, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :::::Could you give me episode and when about it was said?--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:50, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::oh sorry he said kikusuke not kikujoMunchvtec (talk) 22:57, December 6, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec So I guess it's Kikunojō after all. I can't be sure but I guess kanji would be 菊之丞. Or does anybody know where current kanji were taken from?--LeafShinobi (talk) 23:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :sorry no idea but I think omni did itMunchvtec (talk) 23:07, December 6, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec ::Wasn't me. Just checked all my edits to this article, and none include kanji change. Credits need to be checked. Omnibender - Talk - 00:50, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Problem is, in credits he's listed only with his nickname.--LeafShinobi (talk) 01:02, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::so watch the episode again slowlyMunchvtec (talk) 01:31, December 7, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :::::Watching the episode again slowly will not give us kanji, no matter what his real name is. ::::::I recall almost nothing about this arc, but the best bet is to see if he is credited with his actual name in any of the other episodes of this arc. Omnibender - Talk - 01:33, December 7, 2013 (UTC) isn't seelan good with kanji ask himMunchvtec (talk) 01:35, December 7, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :It's not about being good with kanji. It's about there being something with his actual name written down. Going by sound alone, it's impossible to say for certain how to write something. The Japanese language uses more than one set of characters for writing. Omnibender - Talk - 01:39, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::wow okay ummm i say just leave the name the way it is then kanji's not that important many pages dont have them like the new pages i made todayMunchvtec (talk) 01:42, December 7, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :::Several of the pages you created today do have kanji, because other users took the trouble to look for them, for example, in episode credits. Omnibender - Talk - 02:05, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok, i feel like there's a war raging between us, we've gone off topic. Munchvtec (talk) 02:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :::::I actually checked other episodes in tha arc and saw him listed only in the first one as "Kikusuke".--LeafShinobi (talk) 14:08, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Then why is kikusuke given as his nick name?Munchvtec (talk) 21:56, December 7, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Because it is his nickname, but we knew him only under this name at the beginning. His real name was revealed by his friend after his death.--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:46, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :so did he say kikujo or kikinojo?Munchvtec (talk) 23:57, December 7, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec ::Kikunojō, as far as I can hear, but this will not give us kanji.--LeafShinobi (talk) 00:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::I know leaf ninja is not a good source but they say his name is kikunojo and they show his kanjiMunchvtec (talk) 00:14, December 8, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec ::::Where they show it?--LeafShinobi (talk) 00:16, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Look up kanji for kukinojo on google. Other wikias have it. Munchvtec (talk) 00:30, December 8, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec ::::::Not sure if understood you correctly. You mean this?--LeafShinobi (talk) 00:43, December 8, 2013 (UTC) yes and it does show the kanji does it not Munchvtec (talk) 00:46, December 8, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :Well, looking it up at Tangorin, it does seem to be how the name would be written. Omnibender - Talk - 23:21, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, the kanji are the same as now plus 之 which goes for 'no' in Yurinojō's name, too.--LeafShinobi (talk) 00:24, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::So?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:29, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::so, I say change it?Munchvtec (talk) 21:02, December 9, 2013 (UTC) munchvtec :::::Well, current name is wrong anyway.--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:17, December 9, 2013 (UTC)